


quantum entanglement

by trixicbean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that lena loves her, but everyone already knows, kara realises she's in love with lena, super sister support service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: Kara googles something that Lena says and realises that Alex might be right, Lena's in love with her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 500





	quantum entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> hi 
> 
> WIP 1 of 100 posted
> 
> hope you like this

Kara looked down at the computer and tried to process what she was reading. Alex had said Lena was flirting before but she didn’t see it then, Lena was just being friendly, but now maybe Alex was right (not that she’d ever tell her that). Kara sucked in a breath, scrolled back up and read it again. 

_ Quantum entanglement is a physical phenomenon that occurs when a pair or group of particles are generated, interact, or share spatial proximity in a way such that the quantum state of each particle of the pair or group cannot be described independently of the state of the others, including when the particles are separated by a large distance.  _

Maybe it was Wikipedia that was wrong. 

Lena wasn’t trying to flirt with her through science. 

Except Kara knew what this was. They had the concept on Krypton too and it was pretty much the exact same thing and it was all beginning to slip into place. 

_ And who are you exactly?  _

Shit. Kara tried not to let anyone in the office see her face. She really should’ve just let Lena be the smart one. 

_ What about you, Miss Danvers, I didn’t see your name on the byline?  _

_ Like I said I’m not a reporter.  _

_ You could’ve fooled me. I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.  _

_ I hope not either.  _

Shit. Had Kara flirted back? 

_ Do tell… _

Rao. What was that laugh? Kara looked around the office quickly, no one was noticing her mental breakdown thank Rao. 

_ Jess, will you make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is to be shown in right away whenever possible?  _

_ Really?  _

It’s not like she didn’t find Lena pretty. Don’t get Kara wrong she was beautiful but like women just are beautiful. It’s not like Kara’s gay or anything. Thinking something’s pretty isn’t the same as being attracted to it.

_ I’m here to see you actually.  _

_ You are? _

_ L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend; it’s a gala, fundraiser for the children’s hospital after that horrific attack on their new building. I was hoping you’d come. You are literally my only friend in National City, most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole. It would mean a lot if you were there.  _

The lip bite. Kara let her head fall to the desk as more memories rushed through her head. Was that a date? It can’t have been. Was it? 

She filled Kara’s office with flowers. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Rao. Kara banged her head against the desk. 

_ Supergirl may have saved me but Kara Danvers, you are my hero.  _

Lena told her that she had never had friends or family like Kara before. What was Kara thinking? How did she not see it? IN her defence that shirt was very distracting, like was it really appropriate for the workplace, like that much-

_ Oh. _

She needed to call Alex. Scratch that. She needed to go to the DEO and see her right now. 

Quantum Entanglement. Being drawn to something inexplicably, inalienably and unwaveringly no matter how far apart. Something beyond our control but in the very fabric of our being. 

-

Kara landed on the DEO balcony in about two minutes, not even bothered to change out of her work clothes. 

“What the hell, Kara!” came her sister’s yell as she spotted her from the other side of the DEO. “Supergirl stuff in the super suit!”. 

“It’s an emergency!” Kara yelled back, speeding over to her sister and grabbing her hand to pull her into one of the side rooms. 

“Kara! What’s going on? Is it red Kryptonite again? Kara!” Kara drowned out her sister’s panic as she found a room and pushed her in before slamming the door behind both of them. 

“Lena was flirting with me and I flirted back and I think I want to date her,” Kara found herself blurting out in one go. Her sister didn’t even have the kindness to fake her shock. She just took a deep breath and put her tablet down before sighing again and taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

“Kara Danvers!” she started suspiciously quietly, “That isn’t even,” her voice was gradually climbing the decibels, “Breaking News!” she finished at a shout. “Everyone who has ever heard you talk about her, seen you two together or even glimpsed the way you two look at each other knows that!”. 

Kara swallowed as she looked at her sister. 

“Sit down,” Alex smiled, more gently, pulling a seat out. Kara sat down in it and looked at her sister expectantly. 

“What made you realise?” she asked gently. 

“Lena said this thing about Quantum Entanglement so I googled it and realised it was just a huge metaphor for soulmates,” Kara smiled and Alex looked at her like she was the biggest idiot on the planet just before her shaking head fell into her hands. 

“That’s what made you realise,” she laughed quietly, looking back up at Kara. “Not anything she did before. You know she looks at you like you created the universe, right?”. 

“She was just being a nice friend,” Kara tried to reason, her voice breaking a little. 

“Yes, Maggie was just being a nice friend to me when she showed up at my place and said the words, ‘We should kiss the girls we want to kiss’,” Alex leaned against her hand to hide her smile a little. “Take that advice,” she shrugged. 

“So what are you suggesting?” Kara asked. 

Alex dragged in a slow, deep breath, “Go to L-Corp, find Lena, tell her how you feel and kiss her,”. 

Panic spread through Kara’s veins as her overactive mind ran through the hundreds of ways it could go wrong, “What if she doesn’t like me back?” she found the words slipping out before she could stop them and out of nowhere Alex was standing her up and dragging her out of the doorway and back toward the main part of the DEO. 

“Winn!” she yelled as she came closer and Kara’s best friend almost fell off his chair as he struggled not to break something, turning to face Alex. “Does Lena have feelings for Kara?”. 

“Of course,” he coughed, trying to close a suspicious tab on his computer but Alex had already turned away. 

“Brainy?” she asked pointedly to the very scared looking alien standing with a tablet in hand. 

“Yes,” he smiled. 

“Does Lena have feelings for Kara?” Alex asked. 

“What feelings?” Brainy asked. 

“Lovey-dovey ones,” Winn interjected with a sing-song tone to his voice. Brainy only seemed to look more confused. 

“Is Lena in love with Kara?” Alex sighed. 

“All the signs seem to point to it,” Brainy smiled before turning back to his work. Alex looked at Kara pointedly before turning around. 

“Vasquez!” she yelled and the agent whipped her head around, “Lena and Kara?” Alex yelled. 

“Are they finally together?” she yelled back. 

“No, Kara thinks Lena doesn’t love her!”. 

“Get her eyes checked!” Vasquez laughed before continuing on her path across the DEO. Alex looked pointedly at Kara again as J’onn walked in. 

“Is Lena in love with Kara?” Alex asked him. 

“I can’t comment. I can read minds,” he shook his head, focusing on Brainy’s tablet. 

“So that’s a yes,” Alex smiled at her sister. 

“This is pointless,” Kara found herself saying before she stalked off, flying out. She intended to return to CatCo but somehow she was on Lena’s balcony with the brunette looking expectantly at her. 

“Kara?” Lena asked. Kara was stuck on the spot and Lena’s face seemed to fill with more and more concern as she moved over to the door and pushed it open. “Kara?” she asked again as she stepped out onto the balcony but Kara couldn't move an inch, her brain had just stopped working. “Kara, are you okay?” she asked gently, stepping a little closer and in that moment her brain decided to finally work in the worst possible way. 

“I’m in love with you,” the words fell out of Kara’s mouth before she could even stop them and Lena just stared at her in shock as Kara’s hands clamped over her mouth. Lena took a step back and Kara started to panic. 

“Le-” she started but Lena stopped her by just looking her in the eye. 

“You are?” Lena whispered quietly, disbelief in her voice but a happy one so Kara stepped forward with a little more confidence. 

“Yeah, I’m in love with you,” Kara smiled at a whisper and before the final word had left her voice there were lips on hers. Lena’s lips were on hers. 

Lena’s soft amazing lips were on Kara’s and she was kissing her and Kara was kissing her back and wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling her closer because Lena’s lips were on hers. It was Lena who pulled back slowly and Kara opened her eyes to look into the sparkling emerald orbs. 

“I’m in love with you too by the way,” Lena whispered and Kara just laughed and found herself lifting Lena up into the air and spinning her around as she captured the lips of the woman that she loved again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am working on the latest chapter of Something So Precious About This so that should be up soon, just honing and working on Lena and Lex's characters. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this fluff in the meantime
> 
> avery :)


End file.
